iFlame
by nobodyyouknowof
Summary: Reuben finally gets a date with Sam.  He may find however, that as she gets to him, it goes better than he had first hoped.  Rated M.


iFlame

**I do not own iCarly….not even a small share!**

Sam Puckett was at her locker. She could tell school was more than likely going to be rough today for her because Carly, Freddie, and Gibby were all out sick. Who knew that such a small dare could lead to such a big problem? However, Sam knew that it would cause trouble for her. How in the world would she be able to get out of trouble without someone to take the fall for her.

"There you are, my golden raspberry muffin!" an annoying voice said from behind her.

Sam turned around to find Reuben standing behind her with his arms out towards her for an embrace. What did she have to do get rid of this dork?

"Listen, Reuben," she hissed with hostility, "you better leave me alone before I do a double-fist dance on your face!"

"Listen, my perfect raspberry," Reuben said, "how would like to do the tango on a silver platter with me at the Cheese Cake Warehouse tonight at six?"

"Nothing in the world would make me want to go out with-"

"I'll pay you five hundred dollars," Reuben said.

"Do that, and take the fall for me any time I get in trouble," Sam said, "and you have yourself a deal."

"Deal," Reuben said, "See you tonight, my perfect morning flower. Oh, and get a dress too. I want this to be perfect."

_What have I done?_ Sam asked herself as she watched Reuben leave.

**(Later)**

Sam found a pink dress that day. She hated it with every fiber of her being, but she did have to admit that she looked pretty hot. However, she just wanted to get this over with so she wouldn't have to see that creep anymore.

"Sam!" a woman yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?" Sam yelled back.

"Some blonde boy is here to see you!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Sam groaned.

She came downstairs to find Reuben in a tuxedo. She had to admit, he cleaned up pretty nicely.

"Sam," Reuben started in awe of the blonde goddess, "you look amazing."

"Thanks," Sam said, "you don't look too bad yourself."

_Who are you kidding? He looks hot!_

_Shut up!_

They went outside and Sam saw a limo on the road. Evidently Reuben's family a good bit of money to their name. His uncle's wife has a brother that is a big CEO in Pear Technology. Sam had to admit, if she had known that Reuben was rich earlier, she would have been all over him…and so would every other girl at Ridgeway. Reuben wanted to keep his wealth a secret so he wouldn't attract attention to himself. Sam was completely for it.

After they had eaten at the Warehouse, Sam and Reuben went back into the limo and they started making out.

"Take me to your place," Sam said seductively.

Reuben nodded and instructed the driver to take the two teens to his house. Reuben and Sam, when they got to his enormous house, never let go of each other all the way to Reuben's bedroom.

"Sam," Reuben said, "I love you. I know you might not love me back, but just know that I am willing to give you the happiness of a home that you never really had with your mom. I want to be there for you. Please, give me a chance. Give us a chance."

Sam looked deeply into eyes, nodded, gave him one more passionate kiss, and then proceeded to take her clothes off. Reuben, who was already rock hard, helped take her clothes off as she began to take his clothes off as well. Very soon they were both naked and Reuben was on top of Sam, and kissing her all over her body. Sam moaned as Reuben tenderly left his marks on the meat-loving blonde. Reuben then brought his lips back to Sam's for one last kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Make me yours," Sam said.

Reuben thrust himself into Sam. She cried in pain as he did. He was glad that they were both each other's first, but he hated seeing her in pain. He pressed his lips against her own to assure that everything was going to be fine. He continued thrusting until her cries of pain became cries of pleasure.

"Oh…oh yes, Reuben…just like that! Yes!" Sam screamed as they both continued the rhythm that they were in.

As they reached their climaxes, they screamed they each other's names.

"I love you, Sam," Reuben said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, too," Sam replied, and they both fell asleep in the other's arms.

**I have to admit…I was a bit disturbed when I wrote this. I don't even ship this pairing for crying out loud! This story just sort of happened…. Oh well, at least those who do have this story to be happy about. Enjoy!**


End file.
